


Spirit of fire

by SairinaThranduiliel



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry, Reincarnation, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SairinaThranduiliel/pseuds/SairinaThranduiliel
Summary: A poem I came up with during my free time. Inspired by Gerald England's TO M. M.





	Spirit of fire

The first time  
we met as gods under the blue eye of our ancestor,  
You, the fire thief, and I, the wise goddess  
We parted as friends, but I thought I’d never see you again

The second time  
we met as ghosts in the dark kingdom of my brother  
we parted as lovers

The last time  
we met as elves under the soft blossoming light of the Two Trees,  
you, the Spirit of Fire, and I the Wise One,  
you, prince and blacksmith, and I who carves stone…  
We parted as enemies

We did not meet again  
We are now  
Not even able to meet  
You, dead forever, I, alive forever

I love more than I’ve ever loved anyone else  
And you loved me with all your soul  
But there was more fire in a single finger of yours than in all my body, heart, mind and soul.  
I betrayed you twice  
And it’s impossible to beg for your forgiveness  
Now that you’re dead, dead, dead, and that I’ll never be


End file.
